Tears for the Innocent
by Andruith
Summary: I was wrighting a story baced on the story a charicters from the first D&D game I was in. Updates will happen soon:) I hope you like.
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

The night was dark where Malic stood watch over his city of Anithore. The wind played out its haunted melody at the south gate stood tall as a monument to all who wish to enter the city. He looked down from his tower waiting for Rob to show it was three hours since the watch had started and there was no sign of his fellow guardsmen. "Probably winching late!" Malic muttered finishing his thought out loud. _Tonight will be a long one and by my_ _luck there will be no travelers to break up the monotony of the watch._ He shook his head and continued on with his watch.

Malic was a man of short starchier. His black hair fell just to the bottom of his ears. His armor was simple chain mail, which was the same for all the city guard, His tunic a worn out blue from years of service. A simple man with a simple job, no wife or any children to call his own. For fifteen years he has held his spear, for fifteen years he has worn a bow, and for fifteen years he has not used a single one. Life was simple for a man who new nothing more about the world around him.

Two more hours had passed when he spotted two sets of gleaming armor off in the distance. Marching at a steady pace, singing as they traveled on. There song of praise where aimed for their ears and the ears of their god, ST. Cuthbert. Which is something to fear if you where one who was wicked or in order of retribution. Closer and closer they came until he could see the red beards swaying in the light breeze. Dwarfs two of them Clerics to the look of it. Malic took his time with them "Hale travelers. What are your names and business hear in Anithore tonight?" One with blue eyes and a shorter beard spoke up in a feminine voice "Valin and Mornith of the Blood Horn Clan. Hear to sample good food, a warm bed, and holy retribution to one single soul."

"What sort of retribution will you be having in the city walls tonight good dwarf?"

"His time be over, a year come tomorrow. For stealing a holy relic from the good church of ST. Cuthbert."

"There is no killing with in these walls."

"Then for your laws we will take him out side to do our job. Now if you would be so kind as to let us in and point us to the nearest Inn."

Malic thought for a second on his duties and regulations pertaining the matter of death out side the wall. Then dwelled on the thought of angering a cleric of ST. Cuthbert. After a spell he decided that it would be better to let them in rather to face their wrath. "Open the gates." He bellowed as the sound of the gate echoed of the walls of the barracks and the gates door bit by bit opened as the two dwarf started there journey in to Anithore this evening.

Mornith looked on to the night with eyes that told of the heartbreak and loss that filled his life. His Brown eyes where the only thing that would tell you of his life for he was one of action not words. The full plate he worn adorned with symbols of the riotous god he worshiped seemed to play the tune he and his where singing.

The town of Anithore was a former shell of the bustling trade city that it use to be. All around where condemned buildings that played out their live some time ago. Few merchants where ever on the streets and even fewer shops still remained open now. The sound of the coast gave this town a somber melody, and in the middle of this carcass of a town was where Tunewher Inn stood. As the dwarfs opened the door and entered it seem they stepped through a gate way to time long since pasted. A sweet song seemed to share the air with the smell of fresh cooking food and strong ale. Valin looked over to her companion and a smile escaped from deep inside her heart and was played across her face as she says with simple warmness "Fined us some sets Mornith and I will get the ale and the rooms." She slowly walked away. Mornith's eyes fallowed her to the bar once she leaned in to the bar to talk to the Innkeeper he turned to find seats for Valin and him.

Valin walked slowly to the bar thinking of the travels her and Mornith have taken together. It was hard to recall how many nights they spent in towns like this spreading holy retribution. There was one night that stuck in her mind more then any other we she betrayed her god, order, and clan. "Can I help you?" interrupted her and brought her back to the present. She looked up to the innkeeper with her eyes that held secret tears for the past. " Yes you do look like the person that could. I need a room and two mugs of your finest." She said cheerfully with anticipation for the drink. The innkeeper just nodded and when to the work he loved so much. She turned to the entertainment and let her self drift away with the notes of the fiddle that play like liquid fire. So much emotion how she secretly wished for a life of such for her order forbid any sense of love, emotion, you are married to your god forbidding another's touch. The sound of full mugs took her eyes off the fiddler and back to the task at hand. "That will be five silver for the Dwarven ale and a gold piece for the room you be haven." Was said as Valin reached in to her money pouch and paid the man. Turned to see Mornith over in the corner sitting with a look that could curdle milk. All she could do was let out a silent chuckle for her and her alone to hear as she maid her way over to him with two mugs and a room for the night. She set the two mugs down and sat down next to her cold partner. "I got us a room together."

Valin said looking in to his eyes hopping to see something more then pain.

"Why must ye be putting us through this. You know I'll get my own room."

"I was just thinking that we could talk about the past. Rethink choices we made."

"The past is the past. That was a moment of weakness between us one day you'll see that."

"You said you loved me."

"I love no one but my god! Now leave me be!" Mornith bellowed and left the inn to take a walk around this wretched place. Valin look out in pain hoping that he would turn to her and tell her the truth that she knew was held inside. Wishing she could tell him about Pasius... their son.

Candles lit the dark room as two figures were rapped in a passionate embrace. The figures rolled around on the bed, a male elf and a human woman oblivious to the world around them. Holding one another as fire ran through their veins. His lavender eyes met her green eyes as they rolled around in the bed kissing and sweating trapped in each other's lust. His sliver hair draped around her head as lifted himself above her. "AUST!! " was herd bellowing through out the room and the elf eyes darted towards the door to the human standing in it. The women screamed as she did her best to cover her self to hide what she had done. "You not suppose to be home..." Aust said as he darted towards his clothes. "Your going to die for bedding my wife elf!" the man yelled as his dagger gleamed in the candlelight. "Now, lets not be to hasty... We can talk this out. Look at her, would you want to kill some one in front of your own innocent wife." Aust stuttered as he backed himself to the window with clothes in hand. He looked out the window and leapt as the man ran at him. The ground met his back with a load thud, all the air escaped from his lungs as he looked to the second story window. I human looked out the window and at Aust and muttered something as he moved out of sight.

Despite the pain in his legs and back Aust forced himself up and darted down the long ally trying to dress along the way. He emerged out on the main street of the town their was no one to be seen but a dwarf that look like he could talk the fun right out of a copper dragon. So he continued in to the ally across the road to get back home to his guild.

The bladed finger was a guild that prided them selves in the art of relieving cash from those who could spare it. Mainly the rich and well off but in these time the motto was seal from any one who did not buy our protection. But now a days it seem that everyone was protected. As he slowed down and turned around the dwarf was not from this town their for has no protection.

"_It was a dark night for dark deeds._" said a hooded figure smiling to himself as he walk down a street long forgotten by the men of this town. His quite steps where barely heard and with a ring of invisibility, he was sure he was not seen as he open a door and walked in to a ruined temple. "_Now for the fun to begin." _He said as he took a egg from under his cloak removing a runic cloth that wrapped around. _"This is to make sure no one bothers me."_ He said with pure amusement as he placed the egg in the middle of the dark room and walked in to the temple dark depths. "_I wonder if mommy wants her egg back." _His chuckles echoed through out the crumbling temple.


	2. Chapter one

**Marcus**

"How many people must die until you are satisfied father?" was the last things Marcus said to his father that dark day. All but two came back from what was twenty that left hunting those who where different from us. He stood for all to see as the cold blue eyes of his father met his own "All if it takes I will give every thing for the cause. How dare you of all people my sun, my blood not see that humans are the only race worthy of this land… of all lands." The words where only magnified by the blood lust in his deep icy eyes.

The passage through time and thought was always a hard one for him. His meditation taught him this bitter lesson that stayed with him for three long years. Being alone and forgotten was all Marcus had his family was the men and women he sees day in and day out. Hear in this cell where his father put him for his loose words, a bitter man never wants his flaws pointed out so loudly. His cell was a beautiful one with food shelter and gardens filled with flower of many colors, but this monastery was only Closed gates from a world he yearned to be a part of. The first year crawled on as he learned the secrets and laws the monks fallowed, how they tune there bodies and minds to achieve Zen, How they did not up hold a god but the ideals of law and it sanctity. The next two years went by slow as honey dripping from it comb. Learning very little from the monks who had the best intention for him. The physical conditioning and the ability to use his body as a weapon was the only lesson in the long two years he took to heart. But he found himself looking on to the walls he hated so much.

With a deep breath Marcus opened his eyes to the gardens letting his mind travel back to the day at hand. Marcus was a man with the build of a willow, short red hair cover his head while yellow eyes that seemed to hold the slightest glow of bitter knowledge learned from years under an oppressive father. He looked out to his fellow monks who seem to do their work with as much devotion as they show in every other aspect of their quite lives. The world did not seem to move or change with in these walls every day the same. The eyes of every one dulled from the monotony of Zen. Marcus craved something more then this life of servitude to law could give him. Tonight he would make his move, tonight he would be able to make the choice of what to do about his lord father Kalmen knight of the wolves.

The very air seem to give him new purpose with every breath as he went through his daily choirs. Then the night slowly came in to view as he made his way back to the garden with only a walking stick and hope with him. He slowly crept up to the wall avoiding the watchful eyes of the guards. Then chance came upon him as the guard ran to the other side of the wall. Using his quarterstaff he gracefully leapt to the top of the wall landing with a soft sound of skin hitting stone. Then swiftly moving across the wall with cat like grace keeping a watchful eye for the guards and the Hanin River on the south side of the wall. Thinking of all he had to in the crucial moments when he reaches the corner of the south wall and his leg found new speed as the edge raced towards him. The horizon was so beautiful as he took his leap of faith diving in to the cold deep waters of Hanin as the impact left his mind slipping in to the black of the cold water feeling the currents carry him to the unknown.


	3. Chapter Two

**Valin Bloodhorn**

The Inn seemed to be a little darker when Mornith left. Valin looked around and started to see people she hadn't before, people that would rather slit her throat and take her pouch then have her drink in the same room. Ever the smiling singer seemed to hide a demon behind his eyes. This was no place for a cleric to be alone, especially a cleric of a god so hated and feared as St. Cuthbert. With that thought settling in her mind and suspicion gabbing at her mace, she decided she had over stayed her welcome and was going to find Mornith. She drank her ale and was out the door before suspicion got the best of her, the only problem was, were did Mornith run off to.

The streets seem to hold the same feeling of contempt, same hate. As she looked down the streets trying to put her self in Morniths mind. Soon finding it to confusing or complex to even try to think like him. Valin catches a glimpse of a shining symbol Monrith's Cuthbert necklace and the face of the elf carrying it. "Elf… what are you doing with that? Where is Mornith? Tell me?" She said in word that where aim to hit as hard as her mace.

The elf's eyes quickly met Valins with a smile. "He is quite fine just a little lighter and dumb founded that all have no fear."

"Have no fear! You thief I should kill you where you stand!"

"Now when did we get to talks of killing? I did not hurt yours so you have no right to kill me! Please listen before you get all holy on me. Calm down!"

Valin quickly move toward the elf grabbing his shoulder with one hand and her symbol with the other. "Stay hear, and stand still." As she felt the reassuring surge of her god moving through her body and seizing the elf's body holding him in place. "We shall see what retribution will be fit one of a thief or one of a murderer. Your going to tell me all." As she puts a glowing mental collar around the elf's neck. His eyes slowly glazed over as he stood still. "What is your name?"

"Aust No…" He replied emotionless

"I do not need you whole name just yet. Now what where you doing with the symbol of St. Cuthbert?"

"I took it from a Dwarf looked like you."

"Did you hurt him?"

"I just hit him over the head with a rock. I took his purse and ran so I through his purse back at him and ripped the symbol. I then ran off with it, I have spent the last bit of time loosing him, then talking to you."

"Good your not one who kill someone now come with me we have some guards to talk to about your thieving ways."

"Yes My Lady." Aust said turning towards Valin and heading with her to the main gates.

_Monrith must come find me now. _Valin thought as they made their long way back through the streets and carcasses of building that once stood proudly in days long past.


End file.
